


from now on, our troubles will be miles away

by sithsoupsnakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsoupsnakes/pseuds/sithsoupsnakes
Summary: “You could always spend Christmas with me.”-Killian and Emma's first Christmas together happens less by design and more due to crappy scheduling. And yet somehow it might just be the best thing his boss could do for him.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	from now on, our troubles will be miles away

**Author's Note:**

> i just love killian and emma sm and they deserve the nicest most indulgent fluffiest christmas ever and so do all of you!!!

“You could always spend Christmas with me.”

They both look shocked at Emma’s words. Killian’s still curled up on his couch, having sulked the whole evening before Emma showed up. He’d gotten the short stick this year, scheduled to work right up until the night of the 23rd, making it virtually impossible to fly back to London to spend the holidays with Liam and the family before they fly to Norway for New Year’s.

He’d resolved to spend Christmas alone in his apartment, just crappy Chinese food to keep him company. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it, given his and Liam’s time in the Navy never quite matching up. The past few years, however, Killian’s let himself get used to cozy holidays in London, lounging around Liam’s house, reveling in his new position as the ‘best uncle in the world’.

Elsa’s like a sister to him now, and the fact that Killian won’t be there on Christmas morning to see his nieces’ and sister-in-law’s faces light up when they open his gifts was enough to have Killian wrapping himself up in a blanket and stew for two hours.

It’s not the end of the world, especially considering he’d been planning to visit them in the spring, but it still feels – it feels like Killian’s right back where he was after the Navy. Alone, aimless, another year passing him by.

He started complaining loudly the minute Emma stepped inside, and she plopped down on the couch without even removing her coat, just knowing he needed to vent and get everything out in the open. They know each other well at this point, or so he thought. 

Killian would say his piece, Emma would nod along, agreeing about his boss being a hardass, and then she’d point out how he could finally have the time to binge watch all the shows he’s fallen behind on. He’d kiss her for being so pragmatic, he’d cook her dinner, and then she’d wrap her arms around him to distract from the fact that she was supposed to do the dishes, and he’d let her, because he’ll do anything she wants.

What Killian didn’t expect, however, was Emma offering to spend the holidays with him.

“I…what?” he asks.

He’s still processing the words when she runs a hand down his cheek. “I mean it. Mary Margaret would love to have you.”

“Don’t feel like you have to, Swan. I’ll be fine on my own.”

They’ve only been together for two months now, and Killian knows better than anyone how hard it is for Emma to let people into her life. He had figured he wouldn’t be officially meeting her brother and sister-in-law for another six months at least, assuming things continue the way Killian hopes they will.

Emma leans forward to kiss him softly, and the thrill Killian gets from it is enough to have him unwrapping his blanket cocoon to hold her properly.

She pulls away before the kiss can deepen too much, her face red now. “I don’t want you to be alone, though.”

Killian sighs, his heart soaring with the fact that she’d even offer such a thing, knowing how vulnerable it must make her feel. “You know how much I’d love to spend Christmas with you. But I don’t want you to offer if it’s too much.”

She levels him with a look. “Killian. I offered, and you know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to.”

Killian shifts to better wrap himself around her, laughing at the way she squirms. “And yet I also know you’re the type to martyr yourself, just to make the people you care about happy.”

She giggles into his neck, returning his hug now. “What makes you think I care about you, Jones?”

“Wishful thinking?”

Emma pulls away, serious now. “I mean it. It’d be nice for you to be there. I know it’s still kind of early, but…” she runs her hand over his heart, and Killian knows just what she means. 

They’d circled each other for almost two years, going from professional acquaintances to rivals, to distrusting friends, to somehow Emma Swan becoming the most important thing in Killian’s life.

When she had finally kissed him in October, on a perfect New England fall day, it almost felt like everything in Killian’s life had led to that moment. She’s surprised him every day they’ve been together, despite Killian thinking he knew her inside and out. And in turn, Emma’s helped him bring out the best version of himself, the kind of man he can be proud of.

“Are you sure, love?” he asks as he twirls a strand of her hair around his fingers.

She leans in again, nodding against his lips. “I’m sure.”

* * *

Emma doesn’t seem so sure now that they’re in the car, driving from Boston to Storybrooke, Maine. They’d left directly from the precinct, Emma showing up with the car packed. 

As usual, she made the time to come inside to taunt Killian’s captain about the fact that being a private investigator means not working on Christmas. Killian’s sure Nemo will find a way to get him back for that when he returns to work next week, but he knows his boss secretly likes Emma even more than him, especially considering all the help she provided with that money-laundering case last month.

Killian’s at the wheel, but he keeps getting distracted by the way the car is practically vibrating from Emma shaking her leg.

“You alright there, Swan?”

She shoots him a grimace in response, and it’s almost enough to have him pulling the car over.

“What’s wrong? They do know I’m coming, don’t they?”

Emma nods, still looking stressed. The furrow in her brow has Killian reaching out to rest his hand on her thigh, his prosthetic keeping the wheel steady.

“You know we still have a ways to go, right? I can turn around now.”

“Why would you do that?” she asks with a roll of her eyes.

“Because you’re stressed, love. I’m serious. Tell them my IBS is flaring up or something.”

His quip makes Emma snort, before she turns to him with her face scrunched up in confusion. “Wait, do you actually have IBS?”

“No, but they don’t need to know that.”

“You’re funny.”

“Glad you think so.”

“You’re right, though,” Emma says with a sigh, laying her hand over his. “I might be a little stressed.”

Killian tries to breathe calmly, in and out. Emma’s been excited the past few weeks, helping him pick out the perfect gifts for her family, regaling him with all the traditions he’ll have to take part in, but she’s definitely been a little more jumpy the closer they’ve gotten to the trip.

He doesn’t want to push her, that insecure part of him berating himself for ever thinking she’d want to go through with this, for ever thinking he’d be good enough for her to bring home to her family.

Killian squeezes her leg once, trying to banish the thoughts from his head. He knows Emma; he knows _them_. They’re good for each other, with all of their quirks and messy histories included. Even if she’s not ready for a Christmas together, it doesn’t mean she’s ready to pull the plug on the whole relationship, doesn’t mean he’s a failure of a boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it love. I’ll just get off at the next exit and grab an Uber back home.”

“Killian!” Emma says with a slap to his arm. “Like hell you are. Just…don’t be mad at me when I tell you why I’m stressed?”

He lets himself breathe a sigh of relief before focusing on her words. “Why would I be mad?”

Emma groans into her hands, the way she does when she’s feeling petulant and avoiding something. “Do you remember when we first met? And kind of hated each other?”

“How could I forget?” Killian laughs at the memories of his first impressions of Emma Swan. He thought she was absolutely stunning, and the biggest pain in the ass he’d ever met. “But I think even then I knew I liked you.”

“Liar,” Emma mumbles with a grin. “You wanted to arrest me in the middle of Granny’s.”

“And I would have, if it weren’t for that meddling waitress.”

“True, Ruby would have banned you forever if you’d arrested her best customer.”

Killian recalls how frustrated he was when he’d come across a private investigator looking into his case, getting to search apartments and talking to suspects before him, because she didn’t have to deal with all the red tape he did as a detective.

Their rivalry had come to a head at Granny’s, the diner they both frequented, before Ruby had to break them up. It makes him smile that they can joke about it now, given how furious he was at the time.

It took a few months of complaining to Liam and half his colleagues at the precinct before Killian realized that maybe some of his anger came from the fact that Emma Swan was an incredibly resourceful PI, and he wanted more than to just argue with her when she interfered with police business.

“While I always love a trip down memory lane, darling, what does this have to do with you being stressed?”

Emma grimaces again, leaning over the console to rest her head on his shoulder. “It’s pretty ridiculous.”

“Try me, Swan.”

“Well. I hated you back then, so much that I complained about you all the time to David and Mary Margaret. And I always called you ‘Detective Asshole Jones’ to them.”

“You also called me that to my face, remember?”

Emma laughs at the memory. “And when we started becoming friends, I always just talked about you as Killian.”

“Hmm,” Killian’s hand tightens on the wheel, nervous about where this is going.

“And I guess David never really made the connection that you were the same person,” Emma continues. “Until he looked you up last week after I said you were coming to Christmas…”

“And saw that I’m Detective Killian ‘Asshole’ Jones?” 

Emma nods with a wince, and it’s Killian’s turn to groan now. 

“It’s just that we don’t always talk about that much personal stuff, and whenever he would ask me about work I would go on and on about how annoying you were, and how I thought you would try to blackball me-”

“Come on, Swan, I would never do that. Not even-”

“And I know that now,” Emma whines. “But I was so mad that you kept getting the jump on me, and you were so hot and I was frustrated.”

“Sexually?”

“Well, yeah,” Emma says with a snort. “But obviously I didn’t explain any of that to David. Mary Margaret heard the whole saga, so she gets it, but it’s not like I was telling my brother every detail of us getting to know each other.”

Killian’s not surprised to hear it. His Emma has always played things close to the vest, and he loves her for it.

“Is he planning on murdering me?”

Emma doesn’t deny it, and Killian’s ready to turn the car into oncoming traffic. “Well, for about six months all I talked about was how annoying and dickish you were, and you know how he feels about big-town cops, being a sheriff and all that.”

Killian has to laugh at the fact that he might be driving to his murder at the hands of his girlfriend’s brother. “I always figured you’d be the death of me, Swan. But I’d hoped for a bit more time. Or something a little more tantric.”

Emma just leans forward and groans into her hands again.

“Do I get a last meal, at least? Will your sister-in-law make a nice ham before the execution?”

She turns to look at him, chest still pressed to her knees, like she’s bracing for impact. “How are you joking about this? I just told you I might have ruined your relationship with my brother before it even started!”

Killian just shrugs, feeling nothing but fondness for the woman next to him, heart racing at the implication that she’d like him to have a good relationship with her family. “It’s not like I didn’t deserve it. I was quite rude to you at the time.”

“But you’re not now.”

He sighs, smile fading at how torn up Emma is over this. He’d hoped for this trip to go smoothly, to show to the most important people in Emma’s life that he’s in this for the long haul. “Tell me honestly, love. Do they not want me there? Because I don’t want to ruin the holiday for you.”

Emma sighs, smiling at his offer. “Once David yelled at me for ‘lying’ to him – which I didn’t, by the way; just omitted details – I was planning on canceling and just staying with you.”

“What, Emma, I wouldn’t want to take you away from your family, they’re-”

“I know,” she talks over him, rolling her eyes fondly. “And the fact that you’re even worried about that is why we’re still going. After Mary Margaret assured me that there will be no killings on Christmas, of course. She’s very excited to meet you, at least.”

Killian nods at that, happy that at least one part of the Nolan family will be receptive to him.

“I’m sorry, Killian. I’m sure once he spends time with you, it’ll all be fine.”

He doesn’t have the heart to answer that. If David is anything like his adoptive sister, it could take years for them to get to a good place. But Killian had been more than happy to put in the groundwork for the woman he loves; he’ll do that and then some to show her family what she means to him.

* * *

It’s late when they pull into the driveway of the Nolan’s farmhouse. It’s even more beautiful than the pictures Emma’s shown him, the terrain blanketed in a nice layer of snow, Christmas lights twinkling in the dark of the night.

Before they hop out of the car, Killian pulls Emma in for a captivating kiss, trying to put every inch of his love for her into it. He knows he won’t actually get killed upon crossing the Nolan threshold, but he’d like to share a nice moment with his love before whatever waits for him this week.

Emma responds in kind, only pulling back when they hear the front door open, an excited Mary Margaret waving to them from the porch. Killian starts grabbing bags while Emma greets her. He takes a moment to steel himself as he’s opening the trunk.

It’s a flurry of activity as they enter the house, Mary Margaret wrapping him in a hug while the Nolan’s dog – Wilby, Killian recalls – starts jumping up and barking at his and Emma’s arrival.

“I know you guys are tired,” Mary Margaret calls as she starts leading them down the hall. “But we kept the fire going so you can get a chance to warm up. And I made pasta!”

Before Killian can process the Christmas decoration explosion that is the Nolan house, he comes face to face with David himself in the kitchen.

He smiles big as he wraps Emma in a bear hug, and Killian can see just how excited both of them are to be reunited. It has him missing Liam desperately for a moment. It’s one of the first things he and Emma bonded over, back at the beginning: both of them having older brothers they want to make proud.

The magic of the moment dims a little when David lets go of Emma and turns to him, shifting into protective elder brother mode.

Killian puts out a hand, plastering a smile on his face that doesn’t quite match his nerves. “Nice to meet you, David. I’m Killian.”

David glares at him for a moment before returning the handshake. Killian tries not to wince at the force he puts into it. “I know who you are, Jones.”

Emma steps in between them before Killian’s ego takes over and says something snippy in response. She sends him a knowing and apologetic smirk, and it’s all he needs for his smile to turn genuine.

“Mary Margaret said something about food? We’re starving.”

David must be too, because he backs off and leads them to the table, where his wife is serving up heaps of spaghetti onto Christmas themed dinnerware.

The notion reminds him a bit of Elsa and her sister’s enthusiasm when it comes to feeding people at the holidays, and Killian smiles warmly at Mary Margaret. He’s glad Emma has someone like that to look out for her.

Dinner is much more bearable than Killian was expecting. Mary Margaret takes control of the conversation, Emma and Killian following her lead while David is only half-involved, occasionally sending an evil eye Killian’s way, even if he laughs at a few of Killian’s jokes.

The pasta is delicious, and Killian makes sure to let Mary Margaret know as he digs in for seconds. He can’t help but feel a burst of pride when she beams at that, pushing the garlic bread a little closer to him.

It’s a quick affair, especially once Emma starts practically falling asleep on his arm. Killian offers to do the dishes, clearly winning a few more brownie points with Mary Margaret. David volunteers to help clean while Emma and Mary Margaret set up the guest room, and Killian just knows he’s in for a talking to.

Emma leaves him with a kiss to the cheek and a half-joking whisper to start screaming if he needs help. Killian laughs at the thought, hoping he can get through washing a few pots and pans without getting attacked.

It’s quiet for a few moments as Killian moves to the big farmhouse sink full of dishes. Even in this strange house with a protective brother eyeing him from the table, the process of scrubbing soothes Killian as it always does at home.

He takes the time to look around the kitchen, smiling at the collection of vintage Christmas-caroling dolls that are peppered around the shelves and counters. Emma had mentioned Mary Margaret’s love of classic holiday decorations.

“It’s a lovely house you’ve got, David,” he quips as David starts drying the dishes Killian’s done with.

“Thanks,” David replies without a smile.

“Emma said you’ve got some livestock as well?”

“Yeah,” David nods, inspecting the plate Killian just handed him like it’s still covered in pasta sauce. “Just some goats and chickens right now. We always had animals around when I was a kid, so it’s been nice to get back to that.”

Killian hums in response, remembering when Emma told him about her first impressions of her foster mom Ruth, how strange she thought their life was in this quaint little town, her foster brother running wild with sheep in the backyard.

“So,” Killian continues, trying to ignore the weird tension still lingering in the room. “Do you guys have any fun Christmas Eve traditions? Any parties I need to prepare for?”

“No, we went to a few earlier this week, but usually for Christmas it’s just family. And church, which Emma hates.”

Killian laughs, well aware of her inability to sit still through events she finds boring. He’d kept getting distracted by her fidgeting when they’d found themselves in the gallery of a courtroom last year for a case she’d helped out on.

The mention of Emma seems to remind David of his anger. “So. I think it’s time we talk about your intentions with my sister.” He puffs his chest up a bit with his words.

“I…” Killian shuts off the sink and turns to face him. “I suppose you haven’t gotten the best impression of me, or so I’ve heard.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” David says as he crosses his arms. “You made my sister’s work a lot harder for a while. And now all the sudden you’re seemingly this fantastic supportive guy?”

Killian can’t help but smirk a little in satisfaction. “Is that what Emma said about me?”

“That’s not,” David scoffs. “That’s not the point. She deserves the best. And from what I’ve heard, I’m not sure you’re it.”

If Killian were a few years younger, still barely coping with the mess that was his childhood, his hand injury, his break up with Milah, still that twisted person looking to blame anyone but himself, then he’d probably rise to David’s accusation. Probably say something cutting, to try to make the man in front of him feel as awful as he once did.

But Killian’s proud to say he’s moved on from that time; moved on from being that sort of man. And he knows meeting Emma played a big role in some of that, perhaps even more than she understands.

So he’s content to shrug, pausing to find the right words to say to this man that Emma values so highly. “Believe me, I know how much she deserves. As for my intentions…I’m in this for good. Whatever happens between us, it’ll be up for us to decide, together.”

His declaration spills out quickly, hoping to say everything he feels before David punches him. The punch never comes, though, as David just narrows his eyes before nodding slowly.

He turns back to drying dishes, and while everything’s not perfect – he can still feel the occasional suspicious glare coming his way – Killian’s able to breathe a little easier by the time Mary Margaret and Emma make their way back downstairs.

She starts dragging him towards the stairs as soon as he hands David the last pot, Emma promising Mary Margaret that they’ll spend all of tomorrow catching up and drinking cocoa together.

Emma flops herself on the bed as soon as Killian shuts the door behind them. He looks around the guest bedroom, picking up a picture on the desk of a younger Emma and David, hugging the woman he recognizes to be Ruth. It’s been a few years since her passing, but Killian knows it still weighs heavy on Emma’s heart. Hell, his mother died when he was a child, and he still sometimes misses her hugs.

“Are you ready to break out of here? Abandon me on this Hallmark movie set?” Emma asks, muffled by the mattress she’s still sprawled on top of.

Killian opts to lay down next to her, his prosthetic brushing some of her hair off her face. He knows she says it in jest, but there’s an underlying fear to her question. Like he could ever walk away from her.

“Never,” he whispers, grinning when she snuggles closer to him, face still half hidden by blankets.

“David wasn’t too harsh?”

“He’s your brother, Emma. I wouldn’t expect anything different.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Fine,” Killian sighs into her hair. “We’re dueling at dawn, if you must know. To the death, obviously.”

He laughs when she reaches over to pinch his arm. “You’re not funny.”

“Liar.”

“Seriously, though,” Emma lifts her head to look at him better. “Is this okay? I know it’s kind of a lot, and the two of them can be kind of overbearing at times, and you don’t have to view it as me, like ‘bringing you home to the family,’ if that’s too much-”

“Hey, love,” he cuts in with a raise of his eyebrows. “It’s not too much. Not at all.” It’s strangely nice, actually, even with David’s slight posturing, and Killian’s nerves about it all. But the Nolan’s house is warm and full of love; it’s a privilege to meet the people that Emma admires most in this world. 

When he’d first started noticing her, past the frustration of having to deal with a nosy PI on half his cases, he was happy whenever he would just get a small smile sent his way. The fact that he’s here with her in her hometown, getting introduced as her boyfriend; it has Killian wanting to pinch himself just to ensure he’s not dreaming all of this.

He doesn’t quite say all that to Emma, knowing how she can shut down when their conversations get too far into talks of feelings, but she must read some of it on his face, because before he knows it, she’s straddling him, kissing him with abandon.

“I’m happy you’re here,” she mumbles against his lips. “Even if you’re gonna die at dawn.”

Killian sits up, wrapping his arms around her. “You think I can’t beat your brother in a duel?”

She shrugs, giggling now. “You probably could, but then Mary Margaret would kill _you_ for killing her husband.”

“But more because it would put a damper on Christmas Eve dinner, I’m guessing?”

“See, you already know them so well.”

* * *

Killian’s up early, as always. He takes a few minutes to lay in bed, watching the way Emma’s chest rises and falls as she breathes deeply in sleep.

Eventually he gets up, coffee calling his name. Wilby is at the bedroom door as Killian opens it, clearly ready to play with a rope toy in his mouth. He tries to stay as quiet as possible as he starts playing with the sheepdog, but Wilby clearly doesn’t get the memo as he starts barking as he follows Killian down the stairs.

Only Mary Margaret’s around as he enters the kitchen, already baking up a storm.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Killian,” she says with a bright smile, before returning to her cookie dough.

“Thank you, Happy Christmas. Can I help you with anything?” he asks as she hands him a cup of coffee. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being impressed with how ready she is for any hostess situation.

Mary Margaret seems grateful for the help as she immediately has him running the mixer, instructing Killian on various ingredients that need to be added.

“So you’d usually be in London for the holidays?” she asks as she puts another batch of snowman shaped cookies in the oven.

“Aye, with my brother’s family.” He goes on to explain the strange amalgamation of Christmas traditions that they have, a mix of Elsa’s Scandinavian roots and his and Liam’s attempts at to recreate the things their mother would do to make the day special for them.

Killian finds he rambles a bit talking about his family, but Mary Margaret is more than happy to listen as they bake together. In turn, she talks about her memories of decorating her tree with her dad each year, and the gag gift exchange her, David, and Emma still keep going.

It only feels like a few minutes by the time David and Emma stumble down to the kitchen, but when Killian looks at the clock, he realizes it’s been over an hour.

Both brother and sister make grabby hands for the coffee Mary Margaret hands them, and Killian has to laugh at how similar they are, blood relation or not.

Once Emma’s properly woken up, Mary Margaret decides she needs to show Killian around town, which then turns into them bundling up to take Wilby on a long walk through Storybrooke.

Emma points out various landmarks around town, which is strung head to toe in lights and holiday greenery. She makes sure to stop at her favorite Storybrooke staples, like the creepy pawn shop that she vandalized once, the school Mary Margaret works at, even the sheriff’s station where she first started in law enforcement.

“Let me guess, your boss was too much of a hardass?” Killian jokes.

“Please,” Emma scoffs. “I would’ve been running that place if I hadn’t left. Only moved to Boston so I wouldn’t have to embarrass David by getting promoted before him.”

“Obviously,” Killian laughs with a kiss to her hat.

They settle on a bench near an iced over pond, keeping Wilby entertained with a stick he picked up on the walk.

“I used to come here a lot,” Emma says. Killian watches her breath in the cold, feeling content in the slow pace of the town. “When I first got placed with Ruth. I was so freaked out by this place.”

“More used to the big city?”

Emma nods in agreement. “Everyone and their mother knew who I was; I hated it.”

“What changed?”

She shrugs, smiling fondly at the memory. “I don’t know. The Nolan’s just had a way of being so kind that I couldn’t not like them.”

“You deserve that, Swan,” he responds. “You deserve to be treated with kindness.”

Emma shoots him a smile. “Ruth would like you.”

“You sound so sure about that. Your brother might disagree.”

She laughs, leaning into him. “Please, you think he lets just anyone take Wilby out? He likes you, and he hates that he does.”

“I’ve only known them for a day, Swan. Don’t think your family could have that good of an impression so far.”

Emma’s rosy cheeks get even more red somehow. “I may have talked you up a lot to Mary Margaret. She told me last night she feels like she already knows you.”

“Hmm.” Killian tries not to get too excited that Emma likes to mention him to her family. “Thought you didn’t like talking about feelings.”

Emma stands as she rolls her eyes, clearly flustered. “Come on, we’ve gotta get back to start watching Christmas movies.”

Killian drops it, eager to see all the movies Emma’s raved about over the past few weeks. She claims not to like the holiday that much, but her love for ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ tells a different story.

Once they’re on their way back, Wilby panting along side them, Emma smiles up at him. “And you’re right, I don’t like talking about feelings.” Then, quieter, “But I like talking about you.”

* * *

Killian takes a few minutes to call Liam and Elsa once they get in from the walk and shake off the snow.

Elsa grills him on whether he’s being a good guest for Emma’s family, while Liam laments the fact that Killian can’t help him eat the girl’s cookies they’ve set out for Santa this year.

He’s still upset that he can’t be there, missing the hilarity of Anna and Kristoff being just as childish and ecstatic to open presents as his nieces, the bustle of London at Christmastime. But Christmas in Storybrooke has its own perks, the biggest of which is the blonde that’s smiling at him as she places their presents under the perfectly decorated tree in the living room.

Killian hops off the call sooner than he’d like, but he’s sure the girls will want to talk to him again tomorrow, once they open his gifts.

Mary Margaret has grilled cheeses waiting for them while David sets up the TV, explaining very seriously to Killian the order in which they watch Christmas classics. From what he understands, it’s animated hits first, then the break for church, then ‘Christmas Vacation’ after dinner, and of course, ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ to cap off the night.

Killian tries to joke that he might fall asleep before they reach the end, and soon sees that was a mistake when all three of them stop and stare.

“There’s no falling asleep during the movie marathon,” Mary Margaret says, affronted.

“Of course not,” Killian responds with a timid smile. “I was joking, obviously.”

Emma laughs at his panic of almost insulting their traditions. She motions for him to join her on the couch, leaning close once he sits down. “We all pass out at one point or another. It’s just that no one wants to admit it.”

They start off with Rudolph, settling in once Mary Margaret places a large tray of cookies and cocoa on the coffee table.

Killian was worried that with David’s seriousness, the movie marathon would be a frigid affair, but he finds it’s anything but. Mary Margaret has spiced the cocoa with something much stronger than just cinnamon, and soon the four of them are cracking up at the cheesiest of jokes talking over the din of the TV about the absurdity of the storylines.

Emma gives him a kiss on the cheek and a thumbs up when he has David laughing out loud at his impression of Mrs. Claus in Rudolph.

Halfway through ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town,’ Killian understands Mary Margaret’s insistence at baking batches upon batches of cookies in the last few days. Each kind is addictive, and between the four of them, they knock out two plates of various Christmas treats before David announces it’s time to get ready for church.

Killian finds he has to jump to fit into his nice pants in the room, laughing as Emma grumbles about having to attend mass.

“None of us are even religious at this point,” she says as she yanks on her boots. “We could all be napping in front of the fire if we wanted.”

He shrugs in response, still buzzing from the cocoa and an afternoon far more fun than he’d expected.

“Come on, love,” he groans as he stands up, feeling as old as St. Nick himself for a moment, “We can entertain ourselves by making up weird backstories for the people at church.”

Emma perks up at that. It’s something they started doing on the first stakeout they sat through together. The seven hours in the car hadn’t helped much on the case, but it did end with Emma laughing so hard she snorted coffee out of her nose, so Killian had marked the day as a success.

“I’m holding you to that, Jones.”

* * *

As beautiful as Storybrooke’s main street was this morning, it’s even more magical all lit up at night. The town seems to glow with the anticipation of Christmas, families laughing and singing together as they stream into the church.

David proudly points out the live nativity to Killian on the church lawn. “See the goat right in front? That’s Billy, from our farm. He’s perfect for the role.” 

Killian nods, complimenting how nice Billy the goat looks standing next to baby Jesus. He and Emma try not to laugh as they spot a distressed nun struggling to corral the livestock that keeps escaping from the manger.

Emma gets bombarded with a few old acquaintances from town, and Killian can barely the giant grin off his face as he gets to keep introducing himself as ‘Emma’s boyfriend’. 

The four of them soon shuffle into church, which is decked to the nines with garlands and even more nativity scenes. They find a pew next to David’s deputy and friend Lance, and his wife Gwen. 

Killian and Lance get to trading crazy law enforcement stories as the crowd rolls in. Lance keeps asking him about his work as a detective, railing on David for his old fashioned methods at the station when Killian mentions the more high-tech equipment Boston police have started using.

David harrumphs, mumbling, “Well, why don’t you go work for Detective Jones, then,” before Mary Margaret shushes all of them as the organ music starts.

The crowd quiets down as the children’s choir begins singing Christmas hymns. It reminds Killian of the few years he and Liam accompanied their mum to church, squirming in his seat until she ran a loving hand through his hair and hummed the music in his ear. 

A long-buried memory, or so he thought, until tonight. Emma intertwines their hands, and her touch has Killian breathing a little easier, letting the memories of his mother’s voice wash over him as the choir sings.

He shakes off the slight sadness once the priest walks up to the pulpit. There’s so little he remembers about his mother, but he likes to think she’d be happy to see him here now, enjoying Christmas with a woman he cherishes, his brother just as content across an ocean.

Once mass starts in earnest, Killian does his best to keep his word to Emma, whispering in her ear about the pawn shop owner’s twisted dark side when Mary Margaret’s not paying attention.

Emma smiles big at the tale he weaves, biting her lip to keep from laughing as she informs him that the moody looking teenager in the third row is actually a criminal mastermind, and somehow secretly the father of the pawnshop owner.

He quiets down when he notices David sending them a strange, contemplative look from down the pew. The rest of mass passes quickly, Emma and Killian acting far too immature for their age, but he’ll do just about anything to keep the grin on Emma’s face, to make this churchgoing experience more fun than those in the past.

Killian’s slightly worried that David and Mary Margaret will scold them once they say their goodbyes and well wishes to their various friends from town, but as the four of them start walking back to the car, the couple seem perfectly happy, too wrapped up in Christmas cheer and each other, and Killian finds that he and Emma are doing the exact same.

* * *

As soon as they reach the farmhouse, it’s clear that the Christmas festivities are nowhere near over. It’s been a long day, but Killian feels wide awake as he volunteers to make the cocktails as Mary Margaret gets ready to put her beef tenderloin in the oven.

He’s not sure how any of them have room for dinner given the amount of cookies they consumed this afternoon, but Killian understands Emma and David’s enthusiasm for Mary Margaret’s annual Christmas Eve dinner as soon as he takes a bite.

Dinner’s quiet, not because of the slight awkwardness that existed the night before, but more due to the fact that they’re all too busy indulging in the feast.

“I’m glad you like the food, Killian,” Mary Margaret says, “Because we’re sending you guys with all the leftovers when you leave.”

David widens his eyes at her. “All of them?”

“We’ll leave you some tenderloin, mate, don’t worry.”

Somehow, Killian’s assurance that he won’t steal all of David’s leftovers is the best thing he could have said, because he receives a bright smile in response. Killian should have known that just like Emma, his heart lies in his stomach.

The movie watching continues with ‘Christmas Vacation’ once they’ve cleaned up from dinner, Emma handing out another round of spiked hot chocolate.

And it’s just – nice. 

The festive mood continues, Mary Margaret and David giggling like kids on the opposite couch as the movie plays. Emma curls into him, and he feels her laugh rumble against his chest every time Cousin Eddy opens his mouth on screen.

It’s only after the movie ends, and David switches to ‘It’s a Wonderful Life,’ that Killian realizes Emma and Mary Margaret have fallen fast asleep.

David turns down the volume a bit, and clears his throat. “Emma,” he coughs slightly again, looking at Killian sternly. “She really doesn’t like going to church.”

Killian nods slowly. “I gathered that.”

“She goes every year with us, even when we tell her she could stay home, or we don’t have to go at all. She complains, but she always ends up going.”

“Because she thinks it’ll make you happy,” Killian continues, knowing that’s just something she’d do, if she thought her family would like it.

“Exactly.” David shifts, looking fondly down at Mary Margaret, who’s snoring lightly on his shoulder. “Before she came to us, she’d been with some families that were pretty religious and not necessarily great people, and I think some of that just left a bad taste in her mouth.”

“Ah,” Killian sighs, holding her closer. It’s only been more recently that Emma’s opened up about specifics when it comes to her childhood, and he never wants to push her, feeling grateful that he can be the one to hold her as she breaks down her own walls, slowly letting the world see how magnificent she is.

“She’d say it’s just that church is boring, but…” David sighs, eyes shining. “I think it was just easier for her sometimes, to play things off like they didn’t matter.”

“That makes sense.” He knows exactly what David means, having seen those avoidant tendencies in action quite a few times, luckily more so at the beginning of their friendship compared to now.

David sighs again, looking hesitant to keep speaking. “She’s just…she’s never smiled like that in church. The way she did tonight, I mean. With you.”

Killian’s eyes widen. He wasn’t quite sure where this conversation was going, but it certainly wasn’t here.

“In fact,” David continues with a resigned laugh. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her smile this much in one day, before today.”

“Christmas cheer can brighten anyone’s day, I’m sure,” Killian mumbles. He’s hoped – the past few months have been happier than he’s known what to do with, and he’s hoped – hoped that maybe Emma has felt the same.

David shoots him a frown. “Jones, I’m granting you a boon here. One time offer.”

Killian laughs. “Then I suppose I ought to take it,” he sighs, running his prosthetic down Emma’s back. “That does mean a lot, though. Emma’s – she means the world to me, really. I hope – well. I think it’s quite obvious how I feel about her.”

David snorts at that. “Yeah. We see it.”

As the credits roll, Emma wakes again, annoyed that she slept through most of the movie.

“Come on, Swan. Time for bed?” He turns to David, where he’s rousing Mary Margaret. “Happy Christmas, David.”

He receives a begrudging smile in response. “Merry Christmas, you two.”

Emma sends him a look as they head to the guest room. “Since when are you two buddies?”

“Please, Swan. You know how charming I can be when I really try.”

As soon as they make it to their room, Emma wraps herself around him. “That I do, Detective Jones.”

He walks her back to the bed, smiling as she rests her forehead against his. “I had fun today.”

“So did I,” she sighs, looking at his lips. “You – you were great. With Mary Margaret, random townies, even David. Somehow. Thank you.”

Killian raises his eyebrows at that. “Thank me – no, I should be thanking you. I’m honored you invited me here.”

Emma sits on the bed, pulling her with him. “Would you be offended if I said I was glad you couldn’t make it to London this year?”

Killian kisses her thoroughly for the way she whispers the words, like she’s embarrassed to admit it. “Not at all. Emma, I-”

He wants to say it. Say the words that have been on the tip of his tongue for the better part of a year now. There’s no way she can’t know; he practically melts every time she so much as looks at him. But Killian hasn’t said it yet, scared that it’ll be too much too soon for her.

He’d wait forever if it that’s what it takes, for her to feel safe with him. But the moment feels right, somehow. Maybe it’s the excitement of their first Christmas together, or the fact that her brother has at least accepted that Killian doesn’t plan on going anywhere. 

Or maybe it’s just the fact that her eyes are shining as she looks up at him, with hope and maybe something like love, and her hair is soft and tangled with tinsel from the tree, and her smile is as big as ever.

“I love you, Emma.”

And then her smile gets even bigger. “Good.”

Later, much later, when they finally get to sleep, Killian whispers in the dark room, “Happy Christmas, Swan.”

He closes his eyes, content as she sighs against him. Just as he drifts off, he hears it. 

“I love you, Killian.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!! i wish you all a lovely holiday season 🤗
> 
> so thankful to everyone who took the time to read, and i'm especially thankful to these characters because i was having so much trouble getting into the holiday spirit this year with everything going on and how different my xmas is this year, so i sat down to write this and it just reminded me of all the things i love about this time of year, especially spending time with people i love 😭
> 
> here i am on [tumblr!!!](https://sithsoupsnakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
